Los helechos son peligrosos
by tsukiclare
Summary: A veces una pequeña planta puede cambiar toda una vida


LOS HELECHOS SON PELIGROSOS

Hola ¿qué tal chicos? bueno soy nueva escritora, y am la verdad no sé cómo hacer grandes trabajos. Espero que les agrade :D

Capítulo 1

-¡Deja de disparar contra la pared!

-Estoy aburrido John. ¡ABURRIDO!

-Muy bien si así lo quieres-decía frustrado el pobre John mientras tomaba su chaqueta-Solo no

hagas explotar el piso mientras no estoy

-¿A dónde vas?-A pesar de que tenía su habitual actitud infantil apenas escucho a su bloger arreglarse volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-He quedado con Sarah para ir al parque de diversiones

-Ummm...

-¿Qué algún problema?

-No te parece algo muy obvio John o es que no tienes imaginación-"Ridículo" pensaba Sherlock,

esa mujer podía tener pasar una noche en compañía de su blogger. Frustrado fue hacia su

habitación siguiéndole.

-Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia Sherlock, además tu nunca has ido a...-No pudo terminar

la frase porque Sherlock ya estaba observándole serio y por un instante se cohibió por lo que

iba a decir.

-¿No he ido a dónde John?-Sherlock no lograba entenderlo pero esa situación estaba provocando

que se distrajera y comenzara a nublársele el pensamiento.

-Nada, olvídalo...

-...-Sherlock se sentía mareado y torpe, pero con su poca lucidez intento reaccionar y para

evadir aquellos ojos azules que tanto le atraían, entró a su recamara donde encontró una

pequeña sorpresa.

El detective no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar porque ya hacía en el suelo con aquella chica

de cabello castaño y labios rojos.

-Vaya has sido algo lento detective

-No suelo esperar que haya personas en mi dormitorio-John quedó completamente pasmado por la

escena que estaba contemplando y no solo era el hecho de que Irene Adler estaba encima de su

amigo, si no que además estaba desnuda. Una fuerte ráfaga de ira le lleno, quería aventarla

hacía un lado pero sabía que eso era una tontería.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo importante-Solía usar un tono de voz muy específico cuando hablaba

con el detective. Que para su sorpresa este reaccionaba a su voz.

-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo?

-¿Por qué puedo darte información de Moriarty?

-...Muy bien pero solo si llega al 6 de mi escala

-Perfecto-Decía mientras se levantaba

-¿Quieres algo de ropa?-Preguntó John molesto

-Claro si no les importa

-Ten toma esto- Sherlock se quitó aquella bata azul grisácea y se la tendió a Irene. Cosa que

enojo aún más a John-Vamos a la sala para estar más tranquilos.

Esa sala con un color rojo vino con una cara amarilla sonriendo que hacía poco había sido

agujereada por un ataque de aburrimiento del genio, y aquel sillón verde donde en las noches

solían recostarse a contra espalda John y Sherlock a leer, aunque normalmente John se quedaba

dormido.

Irene no tardo en notar el ya mencionado estado de la pared y volteo a ver rápidamente a ambos

hombres y re limito a dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora si explícame de que se trata el caso-Para lo que pensamos que nuestro detective estaría

sereno y serio como de costumbre, no lo estaba. Por alguna razón no podía estarlo. Este se

limitó a sentarse en el sillón de John y le hizo un ademan a Irene para que se sentara en el

gris, justo enfrente. John quedó una vez más estupefacto por la acción de su amigo, sin

embargo se colocó en la parte de la chimenea completamente serio.

-Muy bien pues iniciare con el relato:

"Hace unos días un amigo me contacto diciendo que un mercader de venenos le entregó un

helecho que al parecer tenía ciertas cualidades específicas y muy peligrosas y necesito saber

que elementos posee porque al parecer fue mutado genéticamente"

-¿Y aparte de eso por qué tendría que interesarme el caso?-Escuchaba atento pero no lograba

dejar de sentir que algo pasaba en su Palacio Mental.

-¿Por qué? Simple recuerdas las fotos por las que tu hermano me buscaba ¿no? Al parecer ese

mismo miembro de la familia real está consumiendo este helecho en forma de té.

-¿Y por qué Mycroft no me ha contactado?-"Cálmate Sherlock" se repetía una y otra vez

-¿Todavía preguntas detective?-dicho esto le guiñó el ojo

-¿Ha sido a espaldas de su madre, no es cierto?

-Bingo, perfecta deducción, ¿así qué me ayudarías?

-...-No pudo contestar porque en ese mismo instante le sonó el teléfono a John y este cogió la

llamada, pero para la sorpresa de Sherlock se encontró a si mismo agudizando el oído más de lo

normal para entender las palabras del médico.

*LO SE EN LA ESTACIÓN ENFRENTE DEL CAFÉ

*...

*CON SHERLOCK ESTAMOS VIENDO UN ASUNTO

*...

*CLARO YA VOY

*...

*MUY BIEN SUBIREMOS A LA MONTAÑA RUSA AL ANOCHECER

*...

*CUIDATE. TE VERE LUEGO.

Cuando terminó la llamada y guardo el móvil se encontró con una escena muy inesperada. Yacía

Irene de rodillas cerca del detective tomándole la mano al mismo y poco a poco se le acerco

para plantar un suave beso pero tenía el cierto toque de Irene.


End file.
